The Journal of David Slender
by Steven Universe
Summary: I am stuck in what appears to be woods with no way out. I am writing the journey down, as I am not sure if I shall survive. A supposed "Mystery Man" lives in these woods. I do not beleive this, but I have found a page out of a book that proves otherwise. I am armed with only a flashlight, and I do not know how much longer it will last…


**This is a one shot story that should keep you on the edge of your seat. You may think you know what it is about, but you won't REALLY know the whole story before the ending…**

**I do not own the copyrights to Slender Man. Nor do I want to.**

Day 1:

_I woke up to find myself in what appears to be woods. The fog is thick, and I do not have much time left. I need to tell you what has happened to me during these short hours that have left me afraid and with another bit of information that I need to share before I run out of time._

I had woken up in a very cold night on the middle of a field. How I had gotten here, I did not know. I do not remember much before the incident. It was cold and dark, the trees seeming to want to reach out and pull me in and do many horrible things that I did not want to imagine…

I had nothing. No food, no water, nothing. A little ways away from where I had woken up was a flashlight. It was black and big and bulky, and it was fairly bright. I had feared that it might be dead, but my worries were put to rest. I picked it up, choose a random direction, and started to walk.

I walked without incident for quite some time. It looked like an overgrown factory. Their were septic tanks that littered the sides of the tree line. The occasional car that had overgrown plants could be seen every now and again as well. What bugged me the most was the eerie silence. There were no sounds apart from my footsteps and my occasional cough that had been bothering me.

I walked for a while more, until I found something that caught my eye. A page, crumpled and in poor condition, was stuck to a wall. I grabbed for it, and studied the words written on it. It looked scrawled out, almost like someone that did not know how to write.

Written on it was one phrase - one bone chilling phrase.

"I am the Slender Man. And I am coming to get you."

There had been many accounts of a mysterious man "haunting" these woods. Of course I did not believe any of these fallacies that were clearly just child tales. There were the disappearances, which can not be false.

Wild claims of children going missing and never being seen again. If they had been killed, there was no record of ever finding their corpses. There was always a trail - they were kids after all - but it always just…disappeared. The entire trail always just disappeared into thin air.

But if he was here…then my life had just taken a turn for the worse. I flipped the page over. Once again, the scribbles held yet more horror that I wish that I had not read.

"Find the eight pages. I may let you live."

I can only imagine if this is what the children had to do. Play this…things…sick and twisted game. Obviously, there were no winners. There were never winners. The investigations that I had conducted had never shown any pages, and had yielded no survivors either.

There was one more thin that was scribbled on the bottom of the page. It was a stick figure. It was not a regular stick figure that children used to draw family, friends, and people that they knew.

The stick figure had 8 arms. That couldn't have been right. 8 arms? No man could have 8 arms! Science had proven that!

I did not know how this was possible, but I was almost absolutely sure that their was a time limit. If their was not, then the children would still be here - hungry, scared, but still here.

I stuck the page in this very notebook, for whoever finds this to see and study. I found new urgency and took back to walking. I had walked for a while when I came to a brick wall.

I had hit a dead end. I turned back to go to the break in the trees that I had noticed a little earlier. I turned back, and froze in my tracks. For the first time since I had woken up, I heard a sound. Almaty like screeching metal mixed with screams of pure horror A sound that chilled my blood and froze me in my tracks. I slowly turned around, and saw a man.

A man is not accurate enough. I saw a demon from hell standing before me. He had 8 arms, just like the picture drawn on the page I had found earlier had depicted. They protruded out of his shoulders, sides, and hips, and were ghastly things indeed.

The…thing…wore a black tuxedo giving him a persona portraying black and white. But the most unnerving thing was his face. Or, to better describe it, the lack of one. His head had nothing that a human face had - just a single white sheet of terror.

I let out a small whimper. The monsters arms stretched out towards me, and I felt…hypnotized. My brain told me to run, but my body would not obey me. After the arms came close enough to touch me, my brain finally got the message down to the rest of my body that I needed to run as fast as possible away from this creature from hell.

I turned and pumped my legs faster then any man my age wood have thought possible. I ran for what seemed like ages, yet when I looked back, their seemed to be no distance between me and this monster, which was not possible. Just up ahead was the break on the tree line!

I turned down the pathway that lead away from the path that was inhabited by the horribly deformed man that stood behind me. I turned around once more, and the path behind me was as empty as it had been before I had started to run for my life.

The forest was quite once more, save for my bated breaths that were fast and heavy. I had a new perspective for what the children that had played this sick and twisted game before me experienced.

Looking into his featureless face, I felt almost hypnotized, drawn towards his arms, towards hell. I continued walking on, and after quite some time, I spotted another page stuck to the trunk of a rusty car. I grabbed it just as it went to blow away, which would have spelled certain doom.

It had the same scribbled handwriting that last time had chilled me down to the very core of my soul. There was a circle which was most likely a head, with X's where his eyes were supposed to be.

"Always watching. No eyes."

That confirmed my suspicion. It was not some ploy or special effect. That man - or whatever he was - was truly a being of complete torture. It also seemed that he was writing these notes, meaning that he was at one point human, to say the least. He, against his otherwise urge to kill me, is warning me at the same time, trying to help me get away.

I stuck the crumpled page in my knapsack, and continued to walk. The silence was probobly scarier then hearing sounds, as you knew that as soon as you heard a sound, you needed to run for your life. I started to pass by buildings, and stopped at the entrance of an old, brick structure that was in poor condition.

I wondered if any of these "pages" would happen to be in there…hopefully not. If the "Slender Man" found me in their, I would be truly dead…Icontinue to walk for quite some time without incident. There were countless ceptic tanks, all broken and rusted down to just husks of metal, that I had passed.

_I don't have much time left. I need to cut out parts of my journey in order to finish and tell the most unnerving part…I collected 7 of the 8 pages, and had run into the "Slender Man" for the 6th time that night. I need to hurry so I will tell of what happened once I had to journey into the building to find the last page…_

Of course I had to journey into the abandoned building in order to find the last page. I walked in, and just as I walked through the threshold, my flashlight flickered, and dimmed significantly. I journeyed through the rooms, and at last, found the lastapiece of this sick and twisted game. I picked it up, and their was a stick figure and a slender stick figure. The word me was above the "Slender Man", and you was above the stick figure that I presumed was me.

I heard the blood churning sound again, and turned arouse. The Slender Man stood there, arms outstretched, but this time, one held a page. He dropped it to the ground at my feet.

"You only collected 8 of the 9 pages. You lose."

His arms drew me in, and the world blacked out.

_I am writing in urgency before I become a "Slender Man" myself. His victims become "Slender Men", and the original dies. But he said that he had something in mind for me. I am the last man in the family of Slender, David Slender. And I am to be the "Slender Man" for the rest of time. _


End file.
